El Laberinto De La Sirena
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: A pasado algo extraño e imposible de explicar, Natsume a despertado en un extraño mundo, pero las personas que mas ama; Aoi, Mikan y Ruka, han desaparecido, o mas bien sus almas han sido tomadas injustamente. En ese extraño lugar conoce a una extraña figura, una sirena, ella le cuenta lo que tendrá que hacer, el tiempo en la Tierra estará congelado por 10 días... (AU Mundo Alterno)
1. El laberinto de la sirena

_Resumen completo: A pasado algo extraño e imposible de explicar, Natsume a despertado en un extraño mundo, pero las personas que mas ama; Aoi, Mikan y Ruka, han desaparecido, o mas bien sus almas han sido tomadas injustamente. En ese extraño lugar conoce a una extraña figura, una sirena, ella le cuenta lo que tendrá que hacer, el tiempo en su en la Tierra estará congelado por 10 días, y durante ese tiempo tiene que pasar las 7 pruebas que obstruyen su camino para salvar las almas de sus amigos, pero al final, solo podrá salvar a 2 de ellos. Un alma debe quedarse ¿Es lo suficientemente valiente para pasar cada prueba? ¿Por qué justamente ellos? ¿Realmente no hay algo planeado tras esto?_

* * *

**Todo por salvar a las personas que amo**

* * *

¿Donde estaba?, no lo sabia, ¿era una especie de bosque?, ¿pero como había llegado hay?, solo recordaba… haber salido de su casa durante su cumpleaños 17, molesto, por las tonterías de sus amigos Mikan y Ruka además de su hermana, salió un rato, pero cuando volvió, recuerda verlos a los 3 tendidos sobre el suelo nevado de la entrada de su casa, recuerda haber tomado las manos de Mikan y Ruka y que sus propias lagrimas caían sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hermana Aoi, las imágenes volvieron a su memoria, de los 3 había salido una especie de luz extraña que se dirigió lago y entro a este que misteriosamente no estaba congelado, las siguió, no sabia por que pero las siguió, entro en el agua, que no estaba fría, era raro, incluso estaba tibia como si fuera primavera, cuando se sumergió siguiendo las luces un hielo rápido cerro su salida, y la temperatura comenzó a descender dejándolo en agonía, hasta que se desmayo, pero ahora despertaba en una especie de bosque, con algo parecido a un portal en la pared cercana, Intento tocarlo pero una voz tras de él lo detuvo

-Bienvenido joven valiente- dijo la persona, su voz era femenina, cuando la volteo a ver vio a una sirena, su piel era entre color crema y color verde, su aleta era del mismo color solo que mas oscura, sus manos eran palmeadas, su cabello y sus ojos eran negros, ella estaba en el lago, o mas bien encima de él, parecía estar de pie, ¿o mas bien de aleta?, estaba parada sobre el agua.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto en defensa mientras se posaba en una buena posición de ataque

-Yo soy Aris, joven valiente, este bosque, o mas bien laberinto es mio, aquí vienen a parar las almas de las personas, y viajan a través de ese portal hacia el mar de almas, pero si un cuerpo vivo pasa por hay su cuerpo será consumido en un fuego ardiente y grotesco que incluso hará que tu alma se quebrante y pase directo al inframundo sin ser juzgado- hablo la sirena con toda confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Eso quiere decir… ellos realmente están muertos- dijo con voz apagada, no era una pregunta, pero aun así la sirena quiso contestar

-No lo están, desde hace 5 décadas este bosque toma las almas de 3 personas injustamente, a esto a ocurrido debido a que nuestro rey tritón a fallecido, y a pesar que soy su hija mi poder no es suficiente para controlarlo, estas almas al no ser escritas como candidatas a un shinigami, al ser juzgados se juzgan como suicidas… por lo que… caen al inframundo…- su voz se alentaba mientras la culpabilidad la invadía, después de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar con su voz de líder- Pero puedes salvarlos, claro si lo deseas, y estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu propia vi…- hablo pero fue interrumpida

-Lo hare- dijo sin siquiera reconsiderarlo

-¿En verdad te comprometes?- pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Si- dijo rápidamente

-Entonces respeto tu decisión- movió su brazo derecho dibujando una gran O, para abrir la pared de roca que impedía el paso- Tu mundo estará congelado durante 10 días, durante ese tiempo tienes que atravesar las 7 puertas que te impiden llegar a tus amigos, las pruebas dictaran si eres digno de ir al mar de almas, pero en el momento que llegues tendrás que decidir por solo 2 de ellos, el mar de almas debe tener al menos una ofrenda, ten esto joven valiente- dijo entregándole un gran cristal azul cielo amarrado a una soga para poderlo colgar en su cuello, esto te guiara dándote pistas- dijo mientras el azabache asintió y camino hacia dentro del agujero en la pared y en cuanto entro el agujero comenzó a cerrarse lentamente- Ten buena suerte en **El Laberinto De La Sirena** joven guerrero

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

¿Le gusto a alguien? ._.  
A nadie le guto TT-TT  
Dramatismo ON xD  
Aunque esta historia va rara ._., si aqui el unico heroe protagonista es Natsume!, esque Mikan me harta a veces xD  
Dejen sus opiniones porfas :3

Por cierto... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FLOOR!, e aqui tu regalo :3  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI!

Felicidades!, bueno ya me calmo xD

Aqui espero los comentarios n.n, gracias por leer :3


	2. Día Uno

Konichiwua :3, me alegra que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo n.n, notaras que son capitulos cortos u.u, pero en realidad es una historia corta que espero terminar rapido n.n, jaja solo la escribi para quitarme las ansias de sacarme de The song becomes, que me carcome por dentro el haber dejado a Miky sin Natsu u.u, y a Natsu sin Miky, las bipolarisades, ahora me arrepiento xD, jaja disfruten el cap n.n, lodes dejo leer n.n, Sayo-nara

* * *

**_EL Laberinto De la Sirena_  
Día Uno  
****_~By: Ivette-chan~_**  


* * *

¿Joven valiente?, ¿joven guerrero?, ¿en que rayos pensaba esa sirena loca?, pensó el pelinegro de ojos rojos, Natsume, mientras veía el agujero recién cerrado por el que había entrado, él solo quería recuperar a sus amigos, eso no era exactamente ser valiente, ¿o si?, ¿pero guerrero?, ¿de donde había salido esa patraña?, el muy apenas había tomado una espada de esgrima una vez, pero tubo que dejarlo por que su atletismo no era exactamente bueno, aunque era bueno en peleas libres, sin reglas, solo puño por aquí, patada por allá, listo, el idiota al que te enfrentaste estaba agonizando en el suelo, pero eso no era un guerrero, era un defiéndete si puedes.

Giro su cabeza para ver el nuevo paisaje que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, en el centro del paisaje había un retoño fresco, probablemente seria un árbol de esos floreados y verdes, lo que le extraño fue ver el resto del paisaje, solo había pasto, pero seco, la única señal de vida era ese retoño, se fijo mas alrededor, paredes de piedra, solo había pasto seco, un retoño y una roca negra, redonda y brillante, a un lado, espera… ¿una roca negra y brillante?

Fue cuando la roca se comenzó a mover, con… ¿patas?, bueno, comenzaba a pensar que eso no era un roca, de la roca salió una cabeza, recordaba haber visto una cosa parecida una vez que le daba un baño contra pulgas a un perro que Aoi llevo a la casa de un basurero, bien al menos ya lo sabia, esa cosa era una garrapata gigante, la cosa, ahora llámese garrapata gigante, camino, o algo parecido, hacia el retoño, lo mordió y comenzó a beber de él, hasta dejarlo seco, el retoño callo muerto, pero poco después volvió a su posición natural verde de nuevo, y el insecto repetía su tarea.

Natsume miraba con repulsión contenida y simulaba con una mirada inexpresiva, bueno ahora estaba atrapado ahí con un bicho gigante que probablemente se lo devoraría en cualquier momento. De pronto su vista comenzó a calar un como por un brillo azul, miro al artilugio extraño que le había dado la sirena, en él comenzaron a verse algo así como letras, en un extraño idioma, que extrañamente él podía entender.

_El retoño del árbol de la vida.  
Hace 5 décadas con la muerte del rey tritón, durante la despedida de su alma, un perro, invitado por la misma madre naturaleza, vino a despedirse del rey del mar, paso por este mismo camino, pero con lo que no contaba nadie, es que una envidiosa garrapata vino montada en el, pero con las prisas del can, la garrapata callo aquí, buscando alimento, seco cada planta en este jardín, su ultimo objetivo era el árbol, cuando el insecto probo de él no podía parar, hasta que el árbol comenzó a reducir en edad, convirtiéndose en el retoño que revive cada día._

Natsume comprendió la historia, continuo viendo el artilugio y este mostro una llave, con la agarradera redonda como un círculo, de colores brillantes, el resto era tan normal como una llave antigua, después de verla con detalle volvieron las palabras

_La llave fue robada por la garrapata, escondiéndola en si misma, para que nadie saliera vivo de aquí…_

Bueno ahora sabia que tenia que encontrar esa llave, la pregunta era ¿Dónde?, bien, sabia que estaba en el bicho, pero ¿Cómo rayos la sacaría?, ese maldito artilugio no daba señas de dar mas pistas, cuando volvió a ver a la cosa rara, noto que esta ya se había recostado, nuevamente, miro al cielo, era de noche, y aunque no lo admitiera se sentía cansado, decidió dormir lo mas lejos del insecto posible, esperaba no ser devorado durante la noche, el colgante, emitió otra luz y lo miro con la esperanza de ver otra pista, nada de eso, la luz se esparció a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en una esfera, esperaba fuese un escudo protector y no una invitación al insecto a que se lo comiera.

La luz termino se hacer su esfera y el azabache durmió.

Así había terminado el **Día uno.**

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_~¡Dejen reviews!~_


End file.
